The bad boys
by xxPeacefulAutumnxx
Summary: Damian and Jason had a lot in common. But what if it was more and it will forever change their views on each other. Rated T for some swears being tossed (Jason!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Just playing on the idea of what if Damian is Jason's son. Takes place before the New 52 (they are a lot older than the weird time line) since I'm pissed that Jon Lane Kent replace Conner, Cassandra and Steph aren't there, Tim was never a remember a robin (WHY!?) and Damian's death (cries). Story takes place when Bruce supposedly died.

* * *

"N-No...he...oh my God.." Dick stammered "D-D-Damian wasn't really yours and he...Jason's...shit but why?"

Bruce's image continued "I know that I would have kicked him out the second when the results came in but then he would have still continued his path to violence and it would have only escalated more if he knew that his mother lied to him and with Jason as you know... Jaon is my son and my biggest failure.."

'Oh boy...' Dick mentally rolled his eyes 'Here we go again...'

"I don't want another child, nevertheless my own grandson..." Here Bruce smiles sadly. "...to end up a lot like him. I made many mistakes when I took Jason in, I never helped his rage nor be the father he needs so I...call me a bastard Dick but I have to...I pretend to be the father Talia claims so I can raise him without repeating my mistakes. But you know..."

'You died Dad...' Dick's tears welled up 'It must be so hard not to think of him as Jason's Junior...'

"Talia and Ra's must have gotten confused when they have my DNA." Bruce chuckled sadly "Talia may have certain relations with him and since she might need a child for heir, she could have lied to him about it..." At that point, Dick felt like throwing up. Seriously, that's like banging your old man's ex wife then ex wife claims this is old man's kid when it is old man's gr-

Okay, that image has got to go. NOW.

"Dick...it...depends on your decision whether to tell him or not...but I implore that it should be at the right time and when he doesn't run away to join his father. Keep the secret in the mean time like I did."

"WHAT!?"

"I know that you would have told him this instant-"

"Damn right Bruce." Dick growl.

"But please, when the time is right."

The image disappears.

Dick cried as he punched the nearby wall. Damn Bruce, damn Talia, damn Jason- everything! He and Jason have the right to know from the start! Now that it's been days, the longer it is, the more betrayed they would have feel and-

_And what Dick?_ _What if_ _Damian might have freaked out_ _and seek Jason to be his little mini?_

His eyes widen in realization, Damian would have been more violent and eventually his nephew will become an enemy of the family like Jason.

Sometimes he wished that no one had invented the phrase of like father like son. If he is going to be Batman and Tim has already grown...

Oh joy! Uncle and nephew bonding time plus a heavy burden secret that either gets him the bullet or a dramatic overly used cheesy soap opera scene.

Isn't this easy? NOT!

* * *

**A year later**

Damian Al Ghul Wayne has always prided himself as the son of the World's greatest detective, the son of Talia al Ghul and the grandson of the esteemed Ra's al Ghul. Now he is also proud to be the Robin of his favorite (he will never admit it) partner, mentor and older brother. Grayson has always been his shoulder to lean to when father died and when Drake put him in the his hit list. It was another quiet evening in the manor and fireflies are abundant this time of the year.

This also reminds him about what it felt to be in peace.

"I wonder why it's so quiet in here.."Damian mumbles as he walk around the manor, glancing at portraits from time to time.

Wait...there are voices in there...

"Y-You and Bruce...my god how did this...shit..."

"Tim?"

"I saw this in the Batcomp! What the hell Dick..."

"T-Tim...I love him like he was my own son and I would have told him but Br-"

"I know! But what I don't believe is that _he_ is _his_ son and that woman didn't tell him then she raised him to be an assassin under the belief that he has to shoulder two legacies and one of them isn't in his blood!"

_What is he_ _talking about_?...

"I demand an explanation T-Drake!" Damian shouted as he opened the door, he then saw horrified faces of his brothers. What were they hiding?

Dick immediately kneel down in his level (he isn't that short!) and hug him. Damian felt something wet and he realized that his older brother is crying. He is crying!

"D-Damian...I..you know that I've love you like my own son and the others love you right?"

Damian nodded, still confused.

"I...Bruce found out about something that your mother had lied to you about and wants me to tell you when the time is right..."

_Ba-dump_

"Bruce..."

Coldness sinks in...

"Is your adoptive grandfather because Jason.."

Eyes widen...

"Is your father and...we're your uncle..."

The air tense...

"N-No..." Damian stumbled back "No..NO...NO!" tears falls.

"NO! NO! Grayson please tell me this is a joke!"

"Damian I'm-"

"Mother didn't lie! He is my **fathe**r! I-I was trained for this ever since I was born! I was being tortured to get used to it so I-I could take on the bat legacy! Y-You and Tim Drake are my **brothers**! NOOOOOO!" Damian sank as he cried, screaming in denial.

He was trained as the Batman legacy and heir. They ruined his childhood and killed the nanny who cared for him so he can be the ultimate legacy of two worlds. H-He...is a fake...

He is like them...He is a fake...

_He is a stray..._

The same thing that he insulted Drake with.

Karma and fate, twisted and cruel.

Dick runs to his side, hugging him while whispering soft gentle words of assurance and love.

"Is this why fa-grandfather doesn't love me?..." Damian asked teary eyed, he felt drained to the point he lets Dick hugged him.

"No..." Dick kissed his br-nephew's forehead, Damian didn't response to that gesture. "He loves you like any grandpa, he just didn't want you to end up like-"

"Like **me** right, Golden Boy?" A voice snarled as Tim stumbles back and Dick hiding Damian behind.

Dick growled like a wolf protecting his youngest "Jason! What are you doing here! What are you talking about!"

Jason glared at Dick as the man block his view of Damian "Oh please Bird-boy." he said "I already heard it. Damian is **mine** isn't he-"

"I am not your **son**!"

"Damian!"

"Please tell him Grayson! Please!"

Before Dick or Jason can open their mouths, Tim grabs hold of Jaon's hand, dragging him outside. Stunned, Jason tried to escape but due to Tim grabbing his jacket (he loves this jacket) he can't.

"What the hell Replacement!" Jason screamed angrily at his successor.

"Oh shut up Jason!" Tim spat back "You just had to make Dem-Damian uncomfortable by just popping out after he just heard it by a minute ago!"

"Like I can't help it! How do you think I feel when I found out I have a son!" Jason yelled "I have a son and that woman hid him from me! And as far as I recall, you aren't much of his fan so why take an interest on his behalf?"

"He may be a pain in the ass but he is still a child and it wasn't his fault being raise that way. And technically he is my brother and my nephew now.." Tim stop as Jason's eyes widen. Wow he must be shocked still that he has a son.

"A son...I have a son..."he grabs a hold of the wall. "M-My son that I shot..."

A flashback of Willis Todd.

Screams were heard.

* * *

**Author's note**: _Damian as a child would have a psychological break down had he discovered that from all the years of what he was trained and raise for was actually a fake and he is quite young so he may have still retain some child like tendencies (Moonbounce). I mean what would you feel if the guy they claim as your dad is actually your adoptive grandfather then they raised you as his heir._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: _I do not own DC and if I do, I would make Batman less of a big meanie to Jason_,_ Dick and Tim. I know Damian died and I'm VERY upset about it but it does not mean for him to use Jason like_ _that and ignore poor Timmy! And what is Tim's real name!?_

* * *

Tim flinched back as he watch his older brother screamed. He didn't know what could have triggered it unless...

"J-Jason! Calm down! He's alright now see?" he tried to get his attention.

"YOU DON'T GET IT! I-I SHOT MY OWN SON AND HE IS STILL A KID! NO! I CAN'T BECOME LIKE HIM!"

"Ja-"

"SHUT UP! I WOULD NEVER BE LIKE HIM! I WOULD NEVER BE LIKE **WILLIS TODD**!"

Tim stiffened, Willis Todd, Jason's father who outrightly abandoned Jason and Catherine then died. He saw from the Batcomp that Jason was often being hit by his father- no wonder...

"I-I promise my self when I was younger that if I'd ever get a kid..."Jason's voice dropped to a low level that Tim swore that he could hear some trace of pain and sadness "..t-that I would love him or her with everything...be a better father...do everything to make sure he...he won't end up like me, full of anger, sadness, darkness and...rage.."

'Oh Jason...' Tim pitied his brother despite the sheer number of times he nearly kill him, Damian and Dick.

"But look at me..."Jason laughed bitterly "I let myself cloud with training and rage, missing the sign of Talia carrying my kid, letting him becoming an unempathic assasin and...he..."realization immediately hit Jason like a bullet.

Tim, puzzled at Jason's sudden pause asked "Umm what's wrong-" he was cut off as Jason gritted his teeth together.

"He's a frigging Robin!" Jason snarled. "That's it, Talia may train the kid, Dickie bird may mentor him and 'dad' may have taken him in but I would never let him become a Robin!"

"You can't do that!" Tim angrily yelled at him "The Robin mantle means more to Damian!"

"Shut up Tim! ('Oh so we are suddenly on first name basis!?' Tim thought annoyingly) He's my son! The Robin should be anyone except him! He needs a normal life!"

"Newsflash Jason! Damian has never been normal-no I didn't mean that he is mental, put the gun down, but his whole life has been filled with fighting, deaths and violence! You don't think we've tried!? We sent him to school once and boy were the teachers having a hard time with him." Tim stopped as he watch Jason stammered. Good he beat him.

"Still..." Jason clench his fingers

Tim put a hand on Jason's shoulder "Look, all I know that there is a small robin inside dad's manor, being comforted by his uncle who is wondering where we are. How about going inside yeah?"

All Jason could do is nod.

* * *

Damian is shaking. All at one day, his life was nothing but a lie. His emotions are scattered, not knowing which is which and which to choose. Should he accept To-father? But he is a dangerous man who nearly got him and his br-uncles killed...

Then again he was no better...

Knock...knock...

"Hey there little D!" Dick greeted his bro-nephew "There is someone who might want to talk with you~"

Damian shook his head "I-I'm tired right now Uncle Richard!" he inwardly wince at the awkwardness of the word. Dick felt the same for he is shivering either from the fact his baby brother/son figure is his nephew.

Oh well, he can spoil his little D and it's Jason's job to discipline him anyway-wait a minute...

"Don't call me that D!" he whine causing Damian and the other two people outside to think whether Dick has two personalities of both of a child and an adult inside him "It's Uncle Dick or Daddy Dick-"

"**HEY**!"

"Shut up Jas, some uncles are being called like that-oh ummm Damian is ready."

"Wait Gr-U" Damian widened his eyes as another figure entered. He rather face Joker than this...There stood his biological father, Jason Todd aka **Red Hood** fka **Robin II**. His throat feels dry and he really wish that he was out on patrol tonight.

Kicking bad guys can ease up his nerves.

Jason cleared his throat, he's not so good at this is he? He is thankful that his 'brothers' let him talk to his son here despite the hostilities they've show a while ago then again Dick is such a sap and repl-Tim is such a goody two shoes.

"So uh hey Damian..." Jason said shakily "I'm your dad now huh? Well this takes the cake yeah?"

Damian blankly stared at him as Jason sighs, awkward tension...

"Umm..." Damian finally spoke after a minute of silence "You're going to stay here at the manor or to your apartment?"

Jason rose an eyebrow "Well yeah I mean I have a home and the ma-"

Oh.

"I-I'm not forcing you to stay with me on that dump, i-it's your choice and you have as much right to stay here since he is your grampa." Jason quickly said.

"But...you are my father and-"

"Whatever Talia told you about the crap to follow your old man's legacy no matter what, bloodlines or anything, ditch it. You make your own choice whether to follow or not and hell I did not end up on drugs like Willis." Jason sternly told his...son..

"But aren't you running the drug trade? So-"

Jason cut him off "Those are stereotypes, I ain't smoking one and I only drank booze like...twice per month."

"Oh what a great influence you have there Damian." Jason snorted.

"Shut up Dick-wad."

Dick snickered as he enters the bedroom with Tim behind him. "You really need better models D like me!" he cheerfully said as he hug his little D. (He suddenly felt like someone is jealous and won't hesitate to shoot his Richard- wait what?).

"Oh please Dick.." Tim drawled "Says the guy who has several women he had bed with before marraige."

"Hey! At least it is not a one night stand!" Dick wailed, Tim and Jason both look at him with a blank face.

"How about Huntress Dick?" Now this shut him up. "Good."

Damian felt the urge to face palm, how did his talk with his real father has suddenly transitioned to his uncle's love life especially in his bedroom. Apparently Tim feel the same thing as he immediately hauled Dick out claiming that he needs help in Wayne Enterprises ("What should I know in there!?"). Then he was alone with his father.

"Tt I think I need to sleep." Damian said as he lay down.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"That Tt sound you made." Jason look at his son curiously.

"Ummmm..." Damian look down "Habit."

Jason blink at his bro-son's shyness. Poor kid was still taking it all in. He then reach out and ruffle the child's hair, much to Damian's surprise.

"Well it's getting late so I better be going..." Damian immediately look up "Don't worry, I'm staying in my room here."

"All right...good night..."

Jason wave at him as he slowly closed the door.

* * *

"You know...your room is still here.."

Jason turn around to face his older brother, Dick, as he was turning the knob.

"I know..." he said softly.

"Bruce finds it hard to let go...when you died he was mad with grief that he nearly killed Joker..." Dick whispered.

"Nearly killed but didn't finish the job." Jason said bitterly "If I'd were him, I will kill anyone who'd hurt my own kid."

"Jason...Bruce loves you...he just have a hard time saying it and well he really wants you to go home-"

"Bullshit, he sent me to Arkham." he growled.

"Because you killed people! Even if it is the criminals, it is still wrong because killing may control the darkness here but it will put you into their level that no one will respect you but fear you instead!" with that, Dick leaves.

Jason stared at his brother's fleeing form. Never had he seen Dick exploded, surethere are times when he loses his temper but not at this point. Great, Dick is the only person here his son trust and there he upsets him. Knowing Damian, he would refuse to talk to him until he apologizes.

The kid has better to be thankful that he is his son.

"Maybe in the morning..." he muttered as he enters.

His room...was still the same as before save for cleaned sheets, floors and new clothes. Jason was taken aback, was Bruce really expecting him to come home?

His clothes fitted him, typical old man and his snooping around.

Then again...he is his dad after all.

"Fuck..." he cursed "I'm getting all emotional here because of my room..."

* * *

**Author's note: Awww Jaybird! You really are a softy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I am debating whether I should write the Death of a Family arc...then again Jason would kill me if anything happens to Damian...wait Dick, Bruce and Tim might even join...oh and I made Damian like 7-8 since it would be more adorable and moonbounce will appear much soon XD.**

* * *

Dick grinned as he opened his door wide and suddenly-

**SLAM**!

It was a miracle that the door survived it but for those who are still sleeping...

"AAAAAAGH! DICK YOU BASTARD!" Jason roared from his room. "IT'S FUCKING 6, **6**!"

"DICK!" Tim yelled as he tend his poor ear. "YOU DAMAGED MY EARDRUMS!"

"THAT WAS HIGHLY IMMATURE GR-UNCLE!" Damian shouted as stomped out.

Dick snickered as he watch the faces of his brothers and nephew who are all recently woke up from their sleep. They all look so hilarious and Dick couldn't help but laugh as he saw Jason with eyebags and messy clothes, Tim rubbing his ears in a wife beater while Damian looked cute with his frown and pajamas (unknown to the boy, Jason, Dick and Tim quickly took a photo of it).

"Good morning my dear sunshines~" he ignored the glares being directed to him. "Alfie is preparing breakfast and we have like 2 minutes to eat, ta-ta!" he dashed out.

"DICK!"

* * *

"That was a bit too much to wake them all up Master Richard..." Alfred chided his surrogate grandson as glanced all the boys who were woke up by Dick's 'alarm'.

Dick just hummed a tune as he ignores Jason's glares, Tim stabbing his pancakes and Damian's grumbling. He look up and suddenly Alfred wasn't there.

Ninja butler all right.

"So change of topic." Tim said, breaking the silence "I think that I should get back to the Titans soon and-"

"Hold it Tim, I was just thinking of an idea...why don't you take your nephew with you?" Dick was suddenly attacked by several voices.

"NO! I REFUSE TO HANG AROUND WITH DR-UNCLE DRAKE'S PEERS!"

"HE HASN'T ADJUST TO BEING A CIVILIAN YET DICK!"

"AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE YOU SHOULD TALKED TO!? I AM HIS DAMN **FATHER** FOR FUCK'S SAKES!"

Dick winced as his ears throbbed, maybe he shouldn't have done it but...

"Jason, you just only found out he was your son yesterday and I am his mentor for like a year so your arguement is invalid. Tim, Damian has you and he needs other people to talk to and not only his family. Damian..." Damian looked up "You need to learn how to deal with others and learned about being a normal child..."

"But I just recently found out and I haven't...well the teen..." Damian looked down and Dick swore that Damian almost looked like he is crying-

"Damian! Sorry, sorry hush now don't cry!" Dick hugged the boy, ignoring the boy's protest and Jason's envious looked, he will let Jay comfort him soon. "I just want you to experience that's all...right I forgot that you found out...well how about this...we won't send you until you're tenth birthday...sound's good?"

Damian nodded as he wiped his tears away. Dick ruffles his little boy's hair but then he unexpectedly carried Damian and settled his in Jason's lap.

"His your kid, I'm just his uncle." Dick grinned as Jason stared at him in shock. Damian immediately stiffened up as he is sitting on his father's lap, the man who nearly killed them.

Jason panicked internally as he felt Damian stiffened, what should he do!?

"Relax kid, not gonna scare you or anything..." Jason whispered as he rub his...son's back while ignoring Dick's squeals and Tim's camera.

Damian huffed, despite being an 8 year old he still acts like an adult (but at times he can be a child) "I'm not scared, mother trained me in tortures so this isn't new."

Suddenly the atmosphere grew cold and Damian wondered if Alfred turned the air conditioner on.

"Remind me to kill her..." Jason mumbled as he clutched Damian tightly.

"I'm with you..." Dick nodded in agreement.

"If she didn't hid him, maybe he wouldn't have turned out this way and act like a normal kid..." Tim murmured.

Damian couldn't help but shivered, his predecessors and family are not to be trifled with.

* * *

Dick eagerly opened the door as he welcomed a special visitor.

"Hi Cass!" Dick greeted his foster sister. "You're back from Hong Kong I see."

Cassandra nodded "Yes and I am staying here for a vacation..."

"That's great! Oh and ummm how did you feel about the news we told you about?" Dick cringed as he watched his sisters made a frown.

"It isn't enough for her to turn me into a heartless bodyguard but to train, hid, lied and make her own child into an assassin is the last straw. To think my own brother is really my nephew-"

"Hey calm down, me and the others are mad at her too but for now...Damian! Your big si- aunt is here!"

A sound of someone sliding down the staircase rail was something not one expected of Damian.

"Master Damian!" Alfred cried in surprise "Must you slide down your grandfather's stairs!?"

"Let him be Alfie." Jason soothed his surrogate grandfather "I made him so he can have at least a normal childhood before he turns 12."

"Ver well Master Jason, I shall overlook this matter but only once." the butler sternly told him "Oh I see Mistress Cassandra is here."

"Who-" Jason saw an Asian woman next to Dick "Is she?..."

"Yup! Meet our sister, Cassandra Cain-Wayne!"

"A pleasant to meet you brother." Cassandra bowed her head a bit.

"Uh hi-"

Damian suddenly crashed into him.

"Ow...Little guy..." Jason winced "Watch it..."

"I didn't mean to..." Damian stammered, trying to find the right word on what to say.

"Say sorry Little D when you hurt someone especially your dad." Dick lectured.

"Is that the word you need to apologize? Mother told me not to say it."

Now the room felt even colder and Damian seriously wondered if every part of the house has an air conditioned.

"Evil woman...evil woman...bad enough that she taught him not to feel emotions..." Dick mumbled.

"I feel like a lesson shall be taught to her by me..." Cassandra said quietly with a lace of anger.

"Wait she taught him not to feel...get me the biggest gun. NOW."

Damian took a step back, was it really that bad?

* * *

Dick later took his family in the living where Tim is currently reading his files.

"Aunt Cassandra, is it true that your dad shot you with bullets for your first training when you were five?" Damian asked his si-aunt.

"Yes little one, it was a horrible thing to experience. (Damian pouted at her nickname while Dick chuckled.) I do not wish others to suffer the same." Cassandra told her nephew gently.

"It's all right Aunt Cassandra, mother only trained me at age 3 with advance study and ninja basic skills." Damian widens his eyes as Jason punched a nearby wall.

"I know what he been through but to hear it's already normal to him is too much..." Dick clenched his fists.

"Augh! I'm starting to hate her more!" Jason threw his arms up in the air. "She is so getting it!"

"Young master..." Alfred kneel down in front of the boy "Those are not what any child had to live."

"I know P-("Oh so she and Ra's taught him those manners!?" Tim cried)...ummm Alfred."

Dick let out a whooped and Tim smiled, confusing the other siblings.

"Damian usually called us and Alfred by the surname as...he was taught of that and umm the league taught him about servants and useless lives..." Tim had to close his eyes as Jason and Cassandra looked furious.

"I am on the edge already! They are taking it too far!"

* * *

After the furious siblings episode, Dick manages to convice the whole family to go with him for a trip to the mall to bond with Cassandra. Also Cassandra insists that she will show Damian some Chinese animal shops which delighted the boy.

"T-That's wonderful! Thank you!" for the first time, Damian looked excited that it was so cute.

'_Note to self...he likes animals...so cute_...' Cassandra.

"Well he always likes animals and-"

**MOOOOO**!

"Ah! I have to say goodbye to BatCow and Alfred!" Damian dashed towards the stairs.

"His cat is named Alfred and BatCow is a cow." Tim explained "He is a vegetarian because of BatCow and ironically values the animal's lives..."

"So there is hope for the boy..." Cassandra smiled.

"A cow? My kid has a cow!?" Jason shooked his head "It was a cat and now a cow? Dick..." Jason glared.

"B-But he begged me and he hugged her..." Dick explained.

"You are **spoiling** him!"

* * *

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live, the Wayne siblings are all in Gotham Mall and the mysterious two siblings who are back from their respective trips, Jason Peter Todd-Wayne from his school trip and search in Europe and Cassandra Cain-Wayne from Hong Kong, are also with them." Vicki said as she tries to get close to the car "Mr. Grayson-Wayme! May I have an interview with your siblings!?"

The other reporters and her are trying to get in the car which prompted Tim to really locked in the car and Alfred to drive carefully.

"Vultures...all of them...Vultures..." Damian mumbled as one reporter screamed adorable.

"I forgot how rabid they all are..." Jason stared in amazement as huge masses of people surrounding the car.

"How did the word gets here this fast?..." Tim shooked his head "Usually they left us alone but then we have the missing ones appeared. Thankfully the word of Damian as Jason's son hasn't been announced..."

"Is this how Gotham is like?" Cassandra asked her brother.

"Not usually unless it is a big sco-"

Suddenly, someone has slammed the door where Damian was, Jason quickly grabbed Damian and settled the boy in his lap. Damian shot his father a grateful looked which earned him a ruffled.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Oh no...

"This is so cute! Damian Wayne being cuddled by his siblings!"

"Let us go already!" Damian cried.

* * *

"Let us be thankful that the mall is protecting us..." Dick said as he watched the guards pushed all of the reporters back.

"Rabid...so much rabid..."

In the midst of chaos, no one notices someone has sneak inside the mall...

* * *

**Author's Note: I made an early BatCow appearance since I wanna see how Jason react when he heard his own kid took in a cow. Jason himself took Ace but Damian took a lot of animals XD.**

**So..guess who snuck out of Arkham to the mall XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: (is hiding under a wooden table) I am so sorry! I have forgotten about this fic since I am busy with college, the two main long fics that I have been working on and then one shot ideas! I am really sorry-**

**Damian: SHUT UP WOMAN!**

**Jason hits him: Be respectful to girls kid!**

**Author: Q~Q**

* * *

Damian suddenly felt nervous as they enter at the fourth shop which is Tim's beloved cafe, the other shops before were clothing, the pets though Jason and Dick disagree on the bear he wanted and the bookstore. Despite his stoic appearance and steel blue teal eyes (years of assassin training fyi) he couldn't help but feel that something is... wrong... besides being inside Dr-Tim's favorite cafe but it really did feel...

... like something bad will happen...

"Ummmm Gr-Uncle?.." Damian somewhat meekly ask Dick as they stroll cautiously. "I... think someone is stalking us..." he glance warily, his sharp eyes trying to detect the unknown presence. Not good! He can't get a good sight on whoever the intruder is..!

Dick glances as well, feeling the same way "Yeah, you're right D... come on." he glance at Tim, who nodded, and immediately disappear with Damian on hand.

Jason glares at his brother's disappearing form. Bastard, taking his own kid away. Jealousy gnawing his heart in every corner. The golden boy, Brucie's favorite son, the best Robin and leader of Teen Titans a-and now he is trying to fill in as his own son's father! He couldn't help but resent the older man's existence. Why is he better than him and why?...

"Quit moping." Jason pivots at the sound of Tim's voice. Annoying little replacement..! "Dick has been a better father figure to Damian than Bruce has for the past year. It'll... take time for Damian to slowly acknowledge you as a father especially after that _incident_." Jason couldn't help but wince. "A day or two can't really change the feelings the fast can it?" Blue eyes meets teal eyes.

"...No it can't..." the truth hurts and he knows it "But it doesn't mean I like it."

Cassandra surprisingly puts a hand on his shoulder "Then... be a... father... he needs." she then smiles "Come on... you should catch up to them as what Stephanie would say."

Tim laughs "She influences you quite a lot huh?..." he then glances to Jason "Me and Cass will stay here and distract them as to not know your identities because of your sudden departure."

* * *

"Well well..." The Joker cackles madly as he nonchalantly smashes the poor bloke's head. Ah! What a delightful sound he made especially when he pathetically beg for his life like a dog he is. Oh how hilarious! Like a dog! "If it isn't my dear _Batsy's_ impostor and the little birdie! Well come on! Uncle Jay wants to give you both a big hug and literally squeeze your _life_ out!" he laughs as Robin and Batman appeared. He do quite enjoy the games he plays with these little birds though he rather have fun with the Dark Knight of Gotham.

Seriously where in the world is he gone to!?

"You'll stop this at once Joker." Dick growls as he readies his stance "And be back to Arkham where you belong-"

"BAHAHAHAHA! Arkham again? Did Bats drop you all in the head and bump his? My how naive! What will it take to get into those _thick skulls_ of all of you that no matter what will you all do, I would always escape." Joker sighs, dabbing his eye with that hideous purple handkerchief of his. "Such naivety..."

Dick inhales sharply "We don't kill. We would never stoop into the level you scums belong." He signals Robin to quickly go behind his back as he go hand to hand "Sure it would be easier to get rid of you now but that would make us like you wouldn't?" _Besides, who are we to judge for other's mistakes when we aren't perfect ourselves._

_But... sometimes I wonder..._

Dick swiftly kick the metal pipe out of Joker's pale hands.

_If sacrificing a few would actually save many lives... if staining our hands with their blood would keep the streets safe..._

Damian growls suddenly and threw a batarang at a nearby henchman.

_Then again..._

Curling his fist, he punches Joker with such force.

_I made a promise... Bruce made a promise... not to be like the ones who took families apart... though if anything happens to Damian, my nephew and the boy I see...as a son, I couldn't help but-_

"AGH! LET GO!"

* * *

**"Everybody get out!"** The mall speakers boom **"It's the Joker and AAAAAH!"**

Tim looks up in horror, no not the Joker! He grabs Cassandra's arm as they both race upstairs, immediately change into their uniform and pray it isn't too late! Batman, Robin and now Red Hood may be outnumber what with the sudden high number that the Joker seems to have acquire. Wait, when did Joker have this many henchmen?!

"He must have trick these men with various methods.." Cass murmured as she knock one down "Let's...dance.."

"...Sigh..Steph..."

* * *

Jason shoots several henchmen, completely without a care in the world as he darts across the shop where Dick and **his** son is. Damn it...! Of all the bastards who made Arkham their temporary retirement- therapy- psycho ward house thing, it had to be **him**! The clown who tortured him ruthlessly and kill him without an inch of mercy on the boy. But it is the Joker he is talking about, a monster whose views of the world is as twisted as his sick and perverse mind.

_Please don't hurt the kid...! If anything happens to him-_

He stops as he stares the scene in horror.

Then red covers his entire vision.

* * *

"LET GO OF ME!" Damian screams, twisting the chains as Joker cackles madly, with Dick down the floor, chained and being held by those henchmen. Dick watch in horror as Joker took out a crowbar. I-is this some sort of a twisted joke this... man has been cooking up for some time now!?

"Now now fake Bats, we shall lets say do some role playing." he laughs as he swung the crowbar, Damian grunts in pain as he chokes on his own blood. "Me and this little bird are going to play the same game with the other bird years ago." he took another swing "Which hurts first? Forehand?" Damian felt his ribs shatter "or backhand?" The boy cries out for the first time.

"**LEAVE HIM ALONE!**" Dick angrily tries to shake these men off. Damian whimpers, the 8 year old was still being beaten mercilessly while he watch. It was pure torture If he gets his hands on him-

**BANG!**

Joker falls down, blood pouring down from the hole on his chest and across the room, there stood Jason with a gun, vengeance and pure anger in his eyes, shooting uncaring at the henchmen in such accurate speed. Before Joker could even utter a single sentence, Red Hood suddenly swifts in and kicks the man, sending him flying to a nearby wall. The impact which shatters his skull and the gunshot wound, all of them combine would leave the Joker having no chance whatsoever alive.

H-he's dead... He's finally dead and at the hands of an angry father.

Jason ignores the bloody scene he made and gently picks the battered form of Damian. His eyes are sealed tight and Jason could see the multiple trauma he has sustain from the same brutal torture he himself had receive years ago though he couldn't deny that Damian is much younger than he was at that time. Was he too late? H-he can't die... He hasn't gotten to know the boy well and he-

"J...Jas.." Damian murmured as one eye blearily look up. "..B...ba.." he hadn't meant to slip out yet he felt so tired.

Jason couldn't help but choke a sob "I'm here kid...I'm right here..." he held the boy tightly as tears flow from his eyes "I'm here and you're okay... you're okay...!"

* * *

**(Hides under a potato shield of kawaiiness) Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Oh and I don't own Batman and its characters. BTW, so much jealousy in this chapter!**

* * *

Jason couldn't stop shaking, he just can't. What kind of father is he, to let his own 7 year old in such harm? Damian is in such fragile state and he... he couldn't help him nor even steal his pain and make it his. Looking down at the unmoving child, he wished he hasn't killed the Joker so that he'll make him feel pain, a hundred times than what his child had suffered.

Clenching his fist, Jason vowed that no one shall ever lay a finger on his child.

"How is he?" he asked the age old butler "I... I can't stop worrying about him Alfred... h-he's too young for this and don't give me that bull crap Tim about being an assassin because it ain't okay!" tears falling as he held the child's tiny hands so gently. "It ain't... damn that clown! Just damn him..."

Alfred sighs, the ever weary butler put a hand on the shoulders of the former Robin who grew once in this estate. Ah, those who accept fatherhood can change even the most harden hearts. Like a double edge sword, it can also brought pain and like his ward before, madness.

"He's your son Master Jason, believe in him. Be strong for your boy." Alfred pats him "Now I shall take a moment of respite, these weary bones aren't as strong as they used to be so do forgive this old man."

Jason nodded, he knew what Alfred want and he is quite thankful that he was left to spend time with his son. Looking back at the boy, Jason couldn't help but brush his fingers on those spiky locks. He's... so tinier than what he had expected.

What if he had raised Damian? What did he even looked like as a toddler or a baby? So many missed moments, Jason had missed the child's birth, his first words, his first... everything. If only he had known that Talia was pregnant after their one night stand, he would have taken the child away from their influences. Frankly it was only a revenge sex and he had no feelings for her except for respect though dwindle due to Damian's upbringing.

Underneath his palm, Damian shifted causing the older male to withdraw his hand in alarm. The boy groans, one of his similar teal eyes open and immediately land on his progenitor's form. "...Y-you...you'd stay..." he murmured "Thought... you'd left by now and come back later..."

Shaking his head, Jason holds the boy's hand once more, his thumb soothing massages his knuckles. "Nah... I rather stay here than hanging out with those ugly idiots." he humorlessly chuckles "Just sleep okay kid?.."

Grumbling, Damian complied and re-enter a blissful sleep. Jason sighs and took his sit on the nearby chair, he too needed some sleep.

"Night Damian... my brave son..."

Darkness covers Jason's vision as he settles down.

"...Good...night... _baba_..."

* * *

He shouldn't be jealous.

Dick wanted to hit some sense into himself, what an idiot he is! He shouldn't feel envious, it isn't right! Jason is his father not him, he is just the Batman and an uncle, a father figure as well. This isn't fair at all! He owes Jason the years of misplace anger but he... he loves Damian too much to let go.

What a mess, a stupid mess he is.

Sighing, he slides down the floor, his head between his legs. "Why is this happening?.." he chuckled mirthlessly "Stupid Grayson, get your ass back in bed, you're still recovering. D-Don't be jealous of them. You can still see your son-"

Then it hit him, he doesn't want to let the boy go. A selfish monster, that's what he is. Dick's body shakes as he held himself tighter. Why... why did it have to be Jason as the child's real father?.. Why can't it be him, hell why can't... in his selfish desires, reject him and would embrace Dick as a father instead?

"...Hey..."

Dick looks up and sees Tim standing in front of his pathetic form. Ah, he must have pulled an all nighter again. The young teen looks at Dick in a serious expression, must be important.

"...The kid told me to give this to you in case you'e doubted yourself." before Dick could deny, Tim stops him. "I could read you like an open book Dick. Don't deny it bro, you're doubting yourself." Tim pulls out what it seems to be a worn out leather book. One of Damian's sketchbooks...

Tim smiles a bit before he leaves. "Oh and... I just wanted you to know how lucky you are since that brat really does love you while me..." he trails off and scoffs, shaking his head "Forget it, just look inside."

When Tim left, Dick couldn't help himself and immediately scans Damian's drawings. Oh, how artistic the child is! He really has a future in the arts career. Realistic pictures of a smiling bat and a small frowning robin, him and Damian playing, and so much more! Then it hits him, a warm feeling grow in his chest as he saw the words and the picture that conveys the boy's message.

"D-Dami..." he whispers and a smile crawls on his face as he weeps, the book falls unto the ground as Dick hugs one of the pictures.

_Even if you're not my real father, I just want you to know that you're important to me Grayson. I guess I could say that you are worthy of my gratitude... Ugh I am not really good at affections so I apologize._

_When I stood against everything what he taught you, you're always there by my side. No matter how many insults I gave you, you just shrug them with a smile. Even when I disobey your orders, you never gave up on me._

_You're there always by my side... so let me be there as well.._

_Thank you for everything... tati...te iubesc.._

* * *

**Excuse me while I go cry at the corner. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: Fluffy chapters then back to drama...soon... Oh and I don't own DC and its characters.**

* * *

Jason stares at his small son, who's currently laughing at the presence of his pet and yes Jason could even tolerate Bat-Steak for a while, stupid brother of his spoiling his only child. He really needs to teach the boy the basics of being a normal boy and give him an awesome childhood before he hits puberty. Oh... he has at least 5 years till he hits the number teens. Craptastic..

"Umm...baba? I mean is it okay if I call you that?.." Damian's voice broke him from his thoughts.

Jason smiles "Sure kid, as long as you don't use the word father. I hate formalities ya know." he shudders at the thought.

Damian tilts his head "Alright... baba?"

"Hmm?"

"Is... is Gray-Uncle Richard would still be my Batman? We're the best and-" Damian found himself shush by a finger. How? He was trained by assassins! A 7 year old Robin and yet he finds himself silence by his father's finger!? Is this...? Is this what they call instinct to obey one's parent?

"Don't sweat yourself son, I understand especially since.." a sigh, he shakes his head "..never mind, just don't worry okay? Besides..." he suddenly smirks "Criminals will think twice now since I'll _always_ be in patrols and as soon as **I** will pound their skulls with a little threat-" he stops himself as soon as he sees Damian staring at him with wide eyes.

Damn it!.. He should be teaching good stuff and-

"You know... you're acting a lot like Uncle did." Damian ponder "You're like wolves, protecting puppies of the pack- wait a second, I am no mere pup!" the boy holler.

Jason suddenly thought of a bright idea "Pup eh..." he chuckles causing the boy to gap at him. No he wouldn't-!

"So you're my puppy now."

"You will not call me a puppy because I swear-"

"Now now _puppy_, calm down."

"AAAAAAAH! You're demented!" Damian hid himself under his blanket "You're incorrigible."

"Why thank you, puppy." And Jason dodges an incoming eraser.

* * *

"Yo Dick!" Wally laughs as he fist pumps his best friend. Dick grins at the current Flash "How you've been man? Still getting used to as the big ole bat?" he snickers.

Dick swats him playfully "Ha ha ha very funny Wallace." he then notices a girl who looks exactly liker her father "Oh hey there little Iris!" he greeted the little girl.

Iris waves back at him cheerfully.

"So what brings you here in Gotham?" Dick asked.

Wally sighs as him he has the world's burden on his shoulders "Jai got a nasty flu so Linda had to take care of him then Uncle Barry and Bart are needed on a mission, Aunt Iris is visiting with a friend and I have to go and take care of the city so if you could take care of Iris for at least 3 days then it'll be great- as long as your brothers don't mind."

Oh yeah they haven't told their friends about their current discovery. "Sure?! Oh and don't worry about a thing Walls! Iris will have a blast!"

* * *

Iris stared at the hallway in awe. She knows her uncle's father is rich like Lian's grandfather but not like this! The ceiling is high, the room is very clean and- what a big tv! She run towards the area , excited to use the gadget only to see a boy the same age as hers on a wheelchair. Iris also noticed a huge man with the boy, ah it must be Mr. Jason and Damian!

"Hi!" she cheerfully wave causing a surprised Damian to look at her, Jason waves back "Nice to meet you Mr. Jason and Damian! I'm-"

"Iris West, name after her father's aunt Iris West Allen. Age 7 and is the current Impulse." Damian finished "I'm Damian Wayne and I presumed you know my alter ego?"

_'Awesome! He's good!'_ Iris gleefully answers "Uncle Dick said you're Robin! Hey are you okay? I heard you got hurt from the mean ole Joker but then Uncle Dick said Mr. Jason saved you both!" she suddenly look thoughtful "Though daddy said murder is bad but he did save you both so I guess it is okay right Mr. Jason?"

Jason chuckles, she's really Wally's kid "Depends on what are you looking at kid." he then ruffles Damian's hair "I'll leave you here kid, I have to talk to Tim and Cas for a little while, they really need to keep Steph away from my guns again.." he murmured as he went away.

Damian tried to protest but his father is gone, leaving him with the hyperactive speedster. He suddenly yelp, noticing Iris's face in front of him. The raven hair gulps, for the first time in his entire life he never felt such weird beating in his chest. Iris laughs , what a funny guy!

"You're funny Damian." she said causing Damian to scoff "I think I like you so we're friends!"

Damian sighs "I don't think so, we only met you st-"

_"Dames I heard from the Replacement's girlfriend that you call women in a very not nice way." Jason suddenly looks angry "You are a boy son, treat women right or maybe I'll cook Bat Steak for real."_

He gulps, not Bat cow! "We can't be friends period since I don't have any inkling of you!"

Iris looks thoughtful and then grabs hold of Damian's wheelchair "Well then we'll get to know each other!" she laughs "It'll be fun!"

* * *

Jason smiles softly as he watches his son and his new friend interacting. Apparently Iris thinks catching bugs in this season is fun and Damian is just going along with the hyperactive girl. He couldn't help it, his son needed someone his age to be friends with.

"Heh so Damian has a new playmate." Dick chuckles "You know Jason, if you wanted playmates for your son I could have called Roy, Donna, Milagro and Clark to bring their kids. Then there's Colin..."

Jason snorts "I know Colin from the orphanage Dick but Damian needs more friends. Also I can't call oall of them since Damian will know that I have set up play dates for him. He'll throw a fit."

Dick suddenly puts a hand on his brother's shoulder "Aww you do care and- oh they're getting along better. Hey do you think they'll-"

"Damian is way too young for marriage Dick!" Jason snarls.

"Hey! I was about to said best friends! I thought men are protective over daughters only!"

* * *

**Poor Damian, men or women Jason will be protective (Good thing Dick can drag him away)**


End file.
